Naru the Silver Devil
by Frostfire613
Summary: slight DMC x Harry P.x P3P x Naruto X over! FemNaru! Naru gets chased out of konoha only to be found be 2 certain devils an a prodigy persona user. They train her in their art before she returns to konoha. most likely reverse harem
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys, i been reading alot of Naruto fanfics along with doing my dumb school work and i got this idea stuck in my head for a week! Decideding that i should get rid of it, i wrote it out to see how it would go. I don't garentee that this fic will be finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Persona 3, Devil may cry, or Naruto.

* * *

Naru ran into the woods and collapsed. _Damn it, why can't they see that I'm not the kyuubi for kami's sakes? Do I look like some kind of 200ft mass of chakra with 9 tails? I don't think so!_

Naru met the kyuubi about a month ago when she was beaten by a mob of civilians...again. He told her everything, how he was tricked, and who her father was.

Naru was snapped out of her thoughts when 3 figures approached her.

"This girl...she has potential." One of them said.

"Yea, this girl will be our perfect heir." Another said.

"I say we train her, seeing how this stupid village won't be anyway." The third said.

"Hey little girl? Would you like to come with us? My name is Dante."

"Vergil."

"Minako."

"Namikaze Naru…will you really train me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will train you, under me you will learn how to use a 'Persona'." Minako said.

"I will train you with guns." Dante grinned.

"And I will train you with swordsmanship." Vergil said.

**

* * *

**

8 YEARS LATER AGE 12...

Naru was on her way back to Konoha, she went through hell to get where she was today. Her senseis were slave drivers. It turns out that they were looking for an heir so they could pass on. With Dante and Vergil looking after Hell and Minako went back to being Nyx's seal. Minako gave her her personal Evoker made special from her servant Theodore, who now serves her. Dante gave her his prized guns Ebony & Ivory as well as Rebellion and Vergil gave her his ultimate sword, Yamato. Kyuubi taught her some shinobi techniques along with the demon techniques and her father's techniques, the Hiraishin and Rasengan. She also created Shunpo (Flash step) and Seal step (PoT's Eiji's technique).

She was now half demon because of the kyuubi and 1/2 devil thanks to Dante and Vergil, though it didn't have any appearance wise effects on her, she now had better vision, hearing, and senses. She also had about 5000 pounds on her and her self regeneration abilities were through the roof. She packed a major punch.

Naru had a black trench coat on with a frosty blue outline, black combat boots, dark pants, and a black tube top that just covered her chest, revealing her toned stomach. She has black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back and metal that covered her knuckles. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face, her hair was straight and silver thanks to the devil blood.

No wanting to attract attention, she teleported to Hogake's office.

**

* * *

**

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Sup Jiji! Hows it goin?" Naru asked as he popped in through the window.

The old kage was surprised, nobody but Naru would call him that other than Konohamaru.

"N-Naru? Is that you? Where have you been for the last 8 years?" Sarutobi asked.

Naru climbed through the window and stood infront of him.

"Well...it's like this..." Naru began to explain about how she was chased out of the village, how she was picked up by 3 strangers that taught her everything she knew for the last 8 years, how she's half demon thanks to the kyuubi and half devil thanks to Dante and Vergil, she also told him about the personas and such.

Sarutobi just sighed. "I'm too old for this..."

"Oh yea, I know about my parents too. I understand now why you didn't tell me about them. My assassinations would have probably tripled." Naru said casually.

"I see, well, I'm sorry anyway Naru." The old kage smiled. "Oh yes, the genin exam is tomorrow. I suggest you take it, from what I heard from your explanation, you could easily pass."

"Okay if you say so Jiji, can I also have the keys to my Dad's house? I don't want to live in my apartment again if you know what I mean."

The old man nodded and threw her some keys and a scroll.

Naru caught them and left.

The scroll was a memory seal, she dripped some of her blood on it and a memory flooded through her mind. A memory that showed her father and mother holding a small baby closely with love in their eyes before her father had to leave with the baby.

Naru cried silent tears.

After she wiped her tears away, she headed for the estate. It was HUGE! The backyard was big, and the house was fantastic. She quickly made clones to clean up the place and clean the garden.

After about 2-3 hours the house was back to its former glory.

**

* * *

**

THE NEXT DAY

Naru arrived at the assigned class and kicked the door open, the door flew at shocking speeds right out the window.

Every stared at who caused the damage. Most of the boys blushed at her (Exept Shikamaru cause he was sleeping and Shino cause of his high collar) and the girls where jealous of her perfect figure.

"Ahh yes, Miss can you introduce yourself please? I heard about the you, the transfer." Iruka said.

"But sensei! She can't take the exam! She didn't even go to the academy before now! She won't stand a chance!" A girl with pink hair screamed.

Naru covered her ears along with Kiba, who also had sensitive hearing.

"Dammit you banshee, shut up! I have sensitive hearing you know!" Naru stated after she uncovered her ears.

"Sakura, quiet down! She was home tutored. So she's taking the exam with us." Iruka scolded.

Sakura shrunk back into her seat.

"Anyway, my name is Namikaze Naru." Naru said as she sat in an empty seat beside Shino.

"Now let's start this exam."

The usual boring lame exam took place. The written exam was pointless, but then it finally got more interesting with the practical parts.

"Okay please come get your kunai and shuriken here and throw them at that target."

Naru hit them all with perfect bullseye.

"What's with these things, they suck! This is how you hit a target!" Naru took out Ebony and shot the target with unrivalled accuracy and shattered the target in the dead center. The stump that held up the target had a gaping hole in it where the bullet was steaming.

Everyone went wide eyed.

_W-What the heck...that weapon, what power! _Sasuke thought.

"Naru, please don't shatter the targets in any way, now for the taijutsu part of the exam."

Naru ended up with the pink hair banshee. Sakura charged but was knocked out with a chop to the back of her neck. The match was about 3-4 seconds.

Next was the 3 basic jutsu test, which Naru passed flawlessly. She tied the headband around her right arm.

That evening Mizuki was caught by Naru for stealing the scroll of seals.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

Naru came into the classroom and saw an empty seat beside Sasuke. She walked over and sat down right beside him and put her feet on the desk laying back.

"Hey Naru, what are those weapons you used to shatter those targets yesterday?" Sasuke asked, he was slightly interested in her seeing how she wasn't weak nor what she a fangirl.

"Oh those? Those are guns, they were a graduating gift from my former senseis." Naru said.

"Hn." Sasuke went back to brooding.

When Naru was about to completely relax, two girls shoved their way into the room.

"Ha! I was here first Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"As if! I was at least a mile ahead of you!" Ino retorted. They both marched up to the seat next to Sasuke and saw that it was already taken.

"NARU-BAKA! GET OUT OF THAT SEAT! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted.

"No way forehead girl! That seat is mine!" Ino shouted.

They noticed that Naru wasn't moving.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YOU IDI-." Sakura stopped talking when Ivory was pointed right at her forehead.

"Shut up or a bullet will go through your skull got it?" Naru said still not opening her eyes.

Sakura nodded and took the seat next to her.

Naru creaked open her eyes and sighed. She whispered over to Sasuke. "Do they do this all the time?"

"You have no idea." Sasuke sighed.

"I feel for you man." Naru said and patted his shoulder.

Iruka came into the classroom and started to announce teams.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..." "YES! TAKE THAT INO-PIG! LOVE PREVAILS!" "and Namikaze Naru."

"Great, I get the banshee on my team..." Naru mumbled, Sasuke heard it and inwardly smirked.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimich Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Wait here for your senseis."

Iruka left the room after that.

* * *

2 hours later all the teams except team 7 left with their senseis.

"UGH! Where is our teacher? He's so late!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke cringed at the volume while Naru had earplugs in.

Soon a silver haired Cyclops poked his head through the door. "Well, my first impression of you guys are...I hate you, meet me on the roof."

Sasuke and Sakura used the stairs while Naru teleported.

Seconds after Kakashi landed on the roof Naru appeared and took out a book about myths and legends. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this but said nothing.

5 minutes later both Sakura and Sasuke arrived on the roof.

"How did you get here before Sasuke-kun and I?" Sakura asked rudely and Naru didn't say a thing. "Answer me you Idiot!"

Naru just looked up from her book and turned to Sakura. "Hm? Did you say something?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at this. _She seems interesting, I feel like I'm going to get along with her._

Sakura had a huge vein throbbing on her forehead, but just huffed and sat down next to Sasuke who was sitting next to Naru.

"Okay, now that you're all here, let's introduce yourselves. Say things like you name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first and show us how it's done Sensei?" Sakura suggested.

_Is she dumb or what? _Naru, Kakashi, and Sasuke thought at the same time.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes. I have hobbies and my dreams? I never really thought about it."

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. _We only learned his name._

Naru was impassive.

"You first Pinky." Kakashi pointed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like...well the person I like...(Looks at Sasuke), my hobbies...(looks at him again), my dreams...(look at Sasuke and Squeals). And I hate Ino-pig!"

_Just fantastic, a fangirl. _Kakashi and Naru thought at the same time.

"You next emo."

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like some things, I dislike many things...especially FANGIRLS (Sasuke glares at Sakura, whom of which didn't notice). My hobby is to train and spend time with my brother. My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan, restore the Konoha police forces, and to become strong enough so something like the Uchiha Massacre will never happen again."

_What a bright man, to think of the massacre in that way, he could be worse. _Kakashi thought.

"You last, silver."

"My name is Namikaze Naru, and yes I am the Yondaime's daughter. In other words, I'm your sensei's daughter Kaka-nii."

Kakashi widened his eyes. _They told me that she was dead! I'll talk to the Hokage about this..._

"Anyway, I have likes, dislikes, hobbies, and a dream."

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

Kakashi however, looked proud. _I like her already._

"Okay then, meet me tomorrow at ground 7 at 6am for the survival test to test whether you're genin or not."

"What do you mean! I thought that we were already genin!" Sakura shrieked.

"No, that test was to see if you qualify to be genin, the real test is given by your jounin sensei. This test has a 66.6% chance fail rate. Oh yea, don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up! Naru please stay behind." Kakashi instructed.

The other two left.

When they were gone, Kakashi suddenly hugged Naru tightly.

"I missed you."

"Heh, I missed you too Kaka-nii!" Naru smiled as she hugged him back.

"So, why don't you tell me about your travels, like where you were for 8 years?"

"Well...it's like this..." Naru explained everything again.

"Wow...that's...quite the story..." Kakashi said.

"Also, I didn't want to tell you in front of the others but, I should let you know...you have the potential for a Persona."

"Huh? I do?" Kakashi widened his eyes at this.

"Yep, I can sense it. A person will be given the potential when he or she feels a great loss of someone close to them whether mentally or physically. In your case it would be your former teammates and my father."

"Okay then...how do I get one?" He asked, slightly interested.

"You shoot yourself in the head." Naru deadpanned.

"I WHAT?" Kakashi jumped slightly.

"Not like that! With a special evoker. Something like this." Naru pulls out a regular sized silver-black gun and pointed it to her temple.

"O-Okay...?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Sigh...let's go to my house and do this." Naru said and they teleported to her house.

* * *

When they arrived, she led him to the living room.

"Theodore." Naru called.

A blue door came out of nowhere and out came a man dressed in a blue suit with a blue cap on his head. He had yellow eyes and pale silver hair. He was also carrying a suit case and a large book. Not to mention that he was absolutely gorgeous.

"You called Master Naru?" Theo bowed. "Oh? Who is this?"

"This is my Sensei Theo, Kakashi this is Theodore." Naru introduced. "Anyway, I need an Evoker, Kaka-nii has the potential."

"The potential you say? I haven't seen someone with the potential for quite some time." Theo smiled.

Theo opened his suitcase and took out a silver gun and handed it to Kakashi.

"Now then Kaka-nii, you have to shoot yourself." Naru said. "Like this."

Naru pointed her gun to her temple and called "Persona!" She pulled the trigger and a sound of shattering glass could be heard and a strangle robotic humanoid with a harp came forth then soon faded away as it heard no commands.

"Okay then...here I go...Persona!" Kakashi called as he pulled the trigger nervously. A werewolf creature came forth.

"_**Thou art I and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Tenno Ookami, the Wolf Emperor."**_

Kakashi stared with awe at the werewolf before it faded away.

"You may leave now Theo, I'll call you when I need you. But feel free to visit." Naru smiled, making Theo blush before he left.

"Now then, I have to tell you now to work your persona. So listen up and don't interrupt me." Naru said and Kakashi nodded as he sat on the couch listening with intent.

"Okay then, you obviously know how to summon you persona so thats out of the way. There are certain attacks you can use when you have a persona. There are spells, buffs, debuffs, healing spells, physical attacks, and charges. Physical attacks with take the physical energy of the user while Spells will take the spiritual energy, as you know that chakra is a mixture of both. You with me so far?"

Kakashi nodded, digesting the info.

"There are spells and attacks that take more spiritual or physical energy than others, the more the spell or attack takes, the stronger it is. There are 6 elemental spells you can use, Zio which are Lightning spells, Agi for fire, Bufu for ice, Garu for wind, Hama for light, Mudo for darkness, and Megido for Almighty, Almighty is not considered an elemental spell. The healing spells are Dia spells. There are also Pierce, slash, and strike type physical attacks too. Things like Bash and Agi are the weakest spells while God's hand and Ragnarok are the strongest. I'll list them in ninja terms got it?"

Kakashi nodded again.

"Agi, Bufu, Garu, Zio, Hama, Mudo, Dia, and Megido are genin lvl. Agilao, Bufula, Garula, Zionga, Hamaon, Mudoon, Diarama, and Megidola are chuunin lvl. Agidyne, Bufudyne, Garudyne, Ziodyne, Diarahan, and Megidolaon are jounin lvl, there are no jounin lvl light and darkness skills. Ragnarok, Niflheim, Panta Rhei, Thunder reign, Samsara, Die for me!, Salvation, Black Viper, and Morning Star are sannin lvl. If you Mind charge the sannin lvl spells, they become Kage lvl. Same thing if you power charge sannin lvl physical attacks. Power or Mind charging an attack will double the damage. There are also spells that help your allies and some that are bad for your enemies. Rakunda lowers the enemy's defence, the opposite of that spell is Rakukaja, which raises the defense of an ally. Tarunda for the enemy's attack and Tarukaja for allies. Sukunda for enemy's agility and Sukukaja for allies." Naru explained. "Now tell me what attacks you have."

"Wow..." Kakashi said. "Oh yea right. It seems I have Ziodyne, Gigantic Fist, Mind charge, Vicious strike, Deathbound, and Diarama."

"Wow, thats a good set of skills. From your persona's knowledge I assume that you already know what your spells and attacks do."

Kakashi nodded.

"Good, now go home...i'm sleepy so I need to get some rest, tell the Hokage about this by the way." Naru said as she headed for her room.

Kakashi left and explained to the Hokage about what happened.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

Naru headed out at 8:50am knowing that Kakashi was going to be 3 hours late. She teleported to the grounds.

"You're late! Where the heck were you?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I was at home if you must know. I'm not late unless Kaka-nii was here first." Naru then notice Itachi sitting on the stump. "Ita-nii? What're you doing here?"

"I'm the assistant jounin sensei for team 7." Itachi replied. "So how've you been Naru?"

"Ehh...not bad, training was hell but it was so worth it. But I still can't beat my senseis no matter what, I can give them a decent spar and all but I can never beat them." Naru sighed.

Itachi chuckled a bit.

"Yo!" Kakashi poofed in.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, I got lost of the road of life..." Kakashi stared off into the sky.

"LIAR!" Sakura accused.

"That's believable, the road of life has many twists and turns on the way and you never know where you could end up." Naru deadpanned.

"Finally someone who understands." Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke and Itachi sweatdropped.

"Anyway, You have to take these bells from Itachi and I, you have until 12pm." Kakashi explained as he and Itachi both held a bell.

"But sensei, theres only 2 bells..." Sakura said.

"Yes, the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to that post over there while I eat a bento right in front of you. The one tied to the post will also be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said. "So come at us with the intent to kill."

"But we might hurt you..." Sakura said worriedly.

Naru narrowed her eyes. _Oh I see, a teamwork test huh? The pink banshee and brooding king over there won't understand the means of this test...*Sigh*_

_Looks like Naru figured it out. _Itachi and Kakashi thought.

"Don't worry, we're jounin for a reason." Kakashi Eye-smiled. "Ready...set...GO!"

Sasuke and Sakura jump off into the trees.

_Good, the shinobi basis is to remain hidden until you need to strike. _Kakashi thought.

Naru just stood there, not moving.

"Uhh...Naru? I said go..." Kakashi said.

"I know, I already know the meaning to this test so whats the point? But I guess I'll take those bells anyway." Naru said as she pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "Dance."

Naru shot at Kakashi's and Itachi's feet, making them hop a little to dodge the bullets. She secretly shot a silent bullet to each of their hips, cutting the string with the bells attached and they hit the ground, the sounds blocked out but the gun firing.

_WHERE DID SHE GET THOSE?_ Itachi and Kakashi thought.

"Tch." Naru launched forward and made a blood clone, engaging them both in combat with Yamato. Kakashi had to pulled up his headband while Itachi had to use his Sharingan.

_I'd never thought that she was this good, pushing me to use the sharingan. _The jounins thought.

Naru was simply too fast for them thanks to her devil powers. She replaced their missing bells with henged rocks while they didn't notice. When she was done, she jumped back, confusing both of them.

"Expected from 2 former ANBU captains." Naru smiled. "Well that was really fun, but I want to sleep now so you can go ahead and test the other two." Naru lied in the grass, right on top of the Bells henged into rocks.

The two sweatdropped and shrugged. They both deactivated their sharingan and headed off to find the other two.

Sakura fainted from a D-ranked genjutsu while Sasuke was pulled underground. When Sakura woke up to find Sasuke, she found him in ground with only his head visable. She promptly fainted again. Soon after the Alarm rung and Both Sakura and Sasuke both came into the clearing.

"Well, you all failed, since you failed to get the bells." Kakashi said.

"Wrong." Naru said still laying in the grass.

"What?" Itachi asked. "explain."

"I have your bells." Naru pulled out two silver bells from her pocket.

Itachi and Kakashi looked at their waists, only to see a henged rock tied to their hips.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"When I was shooting your feet, I shot a bullet at your hips while you distracted with the bullets going at your feet. When I engaged you in combat I henged rocks into bells and attached them to your hips. When I laid down for a nap I laid down on the real bells to prevent you from finding them, I stuffed them both into my pocket when you went off to find the others. But since I don't really care about the bells, I'll give them to these two." Naru tossed both Sasuke and Sakura a bell.

Sakura jumped for joy. "Hey Sasuke-kun look now we can pass together I have a bell!"

Naru raised an eyebrow. Itachi and Kakashi inwardly sighed. _She didn't even say thank-you..._

Sasuke just looked at his bell and tossed it back to Naru. "I don't need it, keep it, I can take the next genin exam."

"B-But Sasuke-kun...don't you want to be on my team? I don't want to be on a team alone with Naru, I'd rather she fail and you pass..."

"Well then...Sasuke and Naru...you...PASS! Sakura, you FAIL." Kakashi said.

"WHAT? WHY? I got a BELL!" Sakura screeched.

Everyone cringed at the volume.

"Naru, why don't you explain?" Kakashi suggested.

"Well, this test was about teamwork. We were supposed to put our differences aside and work as a team, willing to sacrifice our chance of passing the exam for our teammates. Why do think they put us on a THREE man team? There would be no point if you'd fail one person, also there are no such thing as a TWO man team unless they are hunter nins. You failed this test because you were too busy fawning over Sasuke to even think straight." Naru explained.

"Naru is correct, but it is their choice to let you pass, because right now since there are 2 jounins on this squad, Itachi and I could take one of the two and make them our apprentice." Kakashi said and Itachi nodded.

Naru and Sasuke looked at each other.

"I guess I could give her a chance..." Sasuke said.

"Sure why not, I'll give her a chance to prove herself." Naru said. "But I have some things to say to her first."

"Go ahead, I would like to know." Itachi said.

"Well, Sakura, right now you are downright useless. You waste your time by spending it making yourself look pretty instead of using the time to train and refine your skills. You use perfume that would give away our position if we were ever on a mission that requires stealth. You diet instead of exercise. You never even bothered to learn more than the academy jutsus and you do the minimal amount of physical training as possible. Girls like you dirty the Kunoichi title, if you were on another team still with your fangirl ways, you'd get them killed. Fangirls like you are either going to drag the team down and be a burden, the first to die, or get raped by enemy shinobi and Bandits." Naru said. "So you better wake up and get real. This isn't a game, it's either kill or be killed out there. People like 'Your precious Sasuke-kun' won't be your knight in shining armour while you're the damsel in distress. Even Ino is a better fighter than you are right now."

Sakura was too shocked for words.

"Now that that is out of the way, I have to talk to Itachi and Sasuke About something." Naru said as she dragged both of them to another training ground.

* * *

There she saw another team training.

"Oh? Who're you?" A girl with Buns asked. The rest of the team looked their way.

"OH! LOOK AT THIS LEE! 3 YOUTHFUL PEOPLE! LET US INTRODUCE OURSELVES! MY NAME IS MAITO GAI! THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!"

"I AM ROCK LEE! THE BLUE BEAUTFUL BEAST!"

"Hyuuja Neji"

"Ryoshin Tenten."

"Oh, uhhh...my name is Namikaze Naru. This is Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. Sorry, I didn't realize that there were people training here." Naru said. "Huh?"

Naru walked up to Neji. Who in turn stared at her.

"Can you come with me please Neji-kun, I have to talk to you about something important." Naru asked.

Neji narrowed his eyes for a second then nodded.

"Come on you two." Naru said as she led them to a empty clearing.

* * *

"Now that we're alone, I'm was just going to inform you that you three have the 'Potential'" Naru stated.

The three looked confused.

"The potential for what Naru-san?" Neji asked.

"The potential to gain a persona. It's a special power. I'll show you." Naru pointed her evoker to her temple.

The boys saw this and tried to stop her, but she already pulled the trigger.

"PERSONA!"

A rainbow snake appeared above her head.

"Mabufudyne!"

The persona froze about 15 trees, all of them encased in a thick ice. The three boys widened their eyes at this.

"This is only a fraction of what personas can do, and you three have the potential to wield one. You have the potential because you all feel a great loss for someone important to your lives, whether mentally or physically." Naru explained.

The three of them were in deep thought.

Sasuke and Itachi lost their family and Neji lost his father.

"If I give you this power, you have to promise not to abuse it." Naru narrowed her eyes.

The three looked at each other and nodded, all of them with resolve in their eyes.

"We swear." The three said.

"Okay then. Theodore, please bring 3 evokers to me, and bring 3 holsters as well." Naru said.

A blue door appeared out of nowhere and out came a handsome man.

"I am here with the supplies Master Naru." Theo said. "Oh, more people with the potential I see."

"Yes, this is Theodore boys, he is my helper. Theo, this is Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke."

Theo nodded and handed them each a evoker and holster. "Til we meet again..." Theo left.

"Now, do what I did. Neji, you go first." Naru instructed.

Neji nodded and hesitantly put the evoker to his head and fired. A Golden Bird came forth.

"_**Thou art I and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Horus, Egyptian god of the Sun."**_

Horus then faded.

"Go next Itachi."

Itachi nodded and shot himself. A Black dog-like person with a scale came forth.

"_**Thou art I and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Anubis, the guardian of the afterlife."**_

Anubis faded after that.

Sasuke then hesitantly shot himself.

"_**Thou art I and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I cometh.**_ _**I am Yamato no Orochi, the eight forked serpent."**_

After they each summoned their personas, Naru gave the same explanation to them as she did with Kakashi. Itachi with darkness and fire type jounin skills while Sasuke had an fire and ice type, genin lvl. Neji had a Light and wind, genin lvl.

"Okay then, I need to talk to Neji-kun alone for a second, you two can head back to Kakashi and Sakura." Naru said and the two of them nodded and left.

"Here you go, your father gave this to me one day. It's a letter addressed to you. Maybe he thought that I'd meet you since we're close to being the same age." Naru said and handed him a scroll with his name on it.

Neji widened his eyes and opened the scroll. When he read the contents, some tears ran down his face.

"Thank you, I am in your debt." Neji smiled.

"Oh yea, and one more thing." Naru said as she tapped his forehead and burned off his caged bird seal with her devil power.

Naru took out a mirror and handed it to him.

"I took that seal off your forehead." Naru said.

Neji quickly took off his headband and forehead bandages and looked into the mirror. The seal was indeed gone.

"Thank you..." Neji bowed.

"Heh, no problem." Naru smiled. Neji blushed.

"Now go back to your team, I'm sure they're waiting for you. You can't tell them about your persona right now. Just say it was a power you awakened or something if you're forced to use it. You can tell them I called you out to remove the seal on your forehead though." Naru said and kissed his cheek and said goodbye.

Neji was shocked and blushed some more, trying to get rid of it before he got back to his team.

_Teasing him and making him blush is so fun! _Naru inwardly smirked as she left.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she and the team kept on doing lame D-ranked missions. As they were doing right now.

"Silver Devil in position, Target in sight. Over."

"Pink Banshee also in position, Over... I hate you Naru."

"Ego Prince in position...damn you Naru for these dumb names, and say Over when you are finished speaking Pink Banshee...Over."

"But Sasuke-kun..."

"Use my codename Pink Banshee! Use my codename! Over."

"Weasel-man in position. Stop complaining, the names suits you both, though you could have picked a better name for me. Over."

"Perverted Scarecrow also in position, you shouldn't make fun of my name like that, and I'm not that perverted! Anyways...ready? GO! GO! GO! Over."

Naru jumped and grabbed the cat by the collar.

"Target confirmed, Mission complete."

They headed for the office and gave the cat to daimyo's wife.

Sarutobi was about to assign another mission until he heard a scream and a crash, then a large Meow sound.

"Oh hell no old man, I am not chasing that cat again! If you assign that mission ever again to us I will shoot it until there so many holes in the cat that would put even swiss cheese to shame got it?" Naru narrowed her eyes.

The old Kage sighed. "Fine, you can have a C-Rank, you'll escort Tazuna to the wave."

Then a drunk old man came it. "What? I paid good money and all I get are 3 brats? The silvered hair one looks like she can't even hold her own in a battle!"

The group stepped back when they heard a *Click*. The bottle tazuna was holding was cut into tiny pieces.

"You dare say that again and I'll make sure that that booze will stay on the ground got it?" Naru threatened.

Tazuna nodded, sweating bullets.

"Get ready at the main gates in an hour." Kakashi said and POOFed away. The others went their ways to go pack.

* * *

At the gates...

"THEY'RE LATE!" The ban- I mean Sakura screeched, making their ears hurt like a bitch.

"Dammit you stupid banshee! How many times have I told you to stop doing that! I want to keep my ability to hear sounds and I'm pretty sure the rest of us do as well!" Naru growled when she arrived, Kakashi poofed in a second later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked. Making them cover their ears...again.

"We got lost on the road of life." Naru said. Kakashi nodded and looked proud of Naru.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed again.

"SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT! MY EARS ARE KILLING ME!" Naru snarled trying to cover her ears. The others nodded. "DID WHAT I SAID EARLIER GO THROUGH ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER?"

"Let's go." Tazuna sighed, irritated about the pink haired girl, he'd much rather leave pinky in the village.

They walked at a good pace, though stopping more than necessary because Sakura kept complaining about her feet hurting and so on...which wouldn't be a problem in the first place if she actually trained her body. They walked past a puddle. Naru glanced at Kakashi and Itachi, who also noticed it, they gave her a nod. Naru sighed. Sakura was busy complaining to Sasuke while he was trying to tune her out, letting his guard down.

When the two ninjas came out of their hiding place, they 'ripped' Kakashi apart. Sakura screamed and Naru just turned around and shot them in the leg and arms with Ebony and Ivory. She then proceeded to tie them to a tree with the help of Itachi and Sasuke.

She turned to Sasuke and Itachi.

"If I couldn't talk the fangirl out of her, I guess we'll have to force it out of her. Cruel or not, I will make sure that she doesn't piss me off. You won't like it when I'm angry." Naru said.

The two agreed with her.

"Kaka-nii, you can come out now." Naru sighed.

Kakashi then hopped out of the tree and Sakura sighed with relief.

"I thought you were dead Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura sniffled.

"Please, as if they could kill Kaka-nii." Naru said.

Kakashi eye-smiled at his prized student.

"Now...Please explain Tazuna, why these ninja are after you." Itachi stated.


	2. Chapter 2

(Enter Tazuna's sob story)

"I'm going to go with this, you guys don't have too." Naru said.

"I'm going..." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to be left behind so i'm coming!" Sakura said.

"Let's go then." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Itachi just followed the rest.

"Thank you!" Tazuna smiled.

The 5 walked along the road, they used a boat to get across the river where they heard about Gato.

Naru noticed something in the bushes and shot at it.

Sakura went to go see what she shot and saw a poor white rabbit that was scared half to death.

"Look what you did to this poor rabbit Naru!" Sakura scolded.

_A white rabbit? OH SHIT! _"GET DOWN!"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Sakura while Itachi grabbed Tazuna.

Naru on the other hand was hit but the sword and was rammed into a tree with the sword still in her.

"NO! NARU!" Kakashi shouted.

"Fuck you Zabu-oji-chan! How many times has that happened? 5 times dammit! FIVE! Stop throwing the damn sword just so you can look cool! UGH!" Naru scolded as she pulled the sword out of her stomach.

The other 5 were shocked. _How did she survive that?_

"Heh heh, sorry Naru..." Zabuza came out of the tree and took his sword back. "I didn't know that you were here."

"That's fine i guess, just don't get it happen again! It fucking hurts! Anyway, let me guess...you're here for the old man aren't you?" Naru asked.

Zabuza nodded.

"Ugh...Well, you'd better just give up. You're not going to get money for taking him anyway, Gato is just going to try and kill you in the end." Naru said. "Oh, you can come out now Icy."

Haku came out of the bushes.

"How've you been Naru-chan?" Haku asked.

"Not bad Haku-kun." Naru replied.

"Gato is going to betray us huh? Shoulda known." Zabuza sighed. "Can we come with you then?"

"Yea why not?" Naru said.

The other sweatdropped at the conversation.

"Naru...how do you know Zabuza?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Well, i met him on our travels, and when one of my senseis couldn't teach me swordsmanship because he was busy doing ther things, zabuza would give me some pointers and stuff." Naru explained. "Don't worry they're on our side."

Kakashi and Itachi nodded.

"Well Tazuna, where's your house?" Naru asked.

"Oh, it's about an hour away if we hurry." Tazuna said.

At tazuna's house they relaxed and they had an unfortunate encounter with Inari. The Next day they all headed out to train.

After they defeated gato and such yaddi yaddi yadda (too lazy to write out the mission since it pretty much ends the same way anyway)... They headed home for konoha.

Too bad on they way home they encountered 2 high-level demons.

"Great, i knew i sensed two around here." Naru sighed.

"W-What are those things?" Kakashi stuttered.

"demons, how it escaped through the guards of my Senseis i'll never know, i'll kill them right now." Naru explained. "So this is why there were lesser demons ealier...Oh well better get started."

"So thats why were were always out at night." Sasuke said.

"Yea, killing demons is my profession, it was what i was trained to do." Naru stated.

Naru Charged at stunning speeds at the demon, Itachi, Kakashi, and Zabuza helped. Kakashi used ninjutsu while Zabuza, Itachi, and Naru used some kenjutsu. In the end it was Itachi and Naru who dealt the killing blows to the demons. The demons started to fade away and they both produced a weapon.

"Well would you look at that. Devil arms, nice ones too." Naru said as she picked up 2 silver-blue three pronged daggers that were connected together by a thin strong chain at the ends of the handles with a smoky frosty glow around the whole weapon. "Ita-nii got one as well."

Itachi walked towards his, it was a silver scythe with a white glow around it.

"What is a devil arm?" Itachi asked.

"Devil arms are weapons made from the soul of the demons. Higher level demons tend to serve the one who killed them by turning their soul into a weapon. These weapons have special powers and will only work for the owner unless the owner gives the weapon to someone else and they accept that person. Since Ita-nii and I dealt the finishing blows to the Demons, they both turned into devil arms for us. From the aura Itachi's weapon has, i'm guessing it's a wind type devil arm. My has a frosty blue glow so mine is an ice type." Naru explained. "The daggers themselves has a name, my daggers' names' are Cerberus (I made cerberus daggers instead of nomchucks because i prefer daggers), because i killed that three headed frost hound demon. Ita-nii killed that weird bird. So Ita-nii, what's it's name?"

Itachi looked at his weapon for a moment. "It's name is Saikuron..."

"I'm testing mine out, you should too."

Naru scathed the surface of a nearby tree, the tree was encased in a layer of ice.

"Not bad."

Itachi just swung his towards a tree, then the tree split into many pieces.

"Hn."

"Damn, you guys are lucky...i want one..." Zabuza sighed.

"That reminds me, don't tell anyone about his other than the hokage, make sure he uses a silencing jutsu so nobody can know. If people get wind of that they could get powerful weapons by defeating demons, they'll start a demon hunt and they'll all most likely die because they aren't experienced in the least bit about killing a demon." Naru said. "Oh and one more thing..."

Naru walked up to Sakura and tapped her forehead. She fell unconcious right after.

"What did you just do Naru?" Kakashi asked.

"I wiped her memories, as i remember, her and her friend Ino are gossip queens. I have to protect this secret, if they go blabbing about this incident, many will come hunting. I replaced her demon memories of us killing bandits and such. Nothing unbelievable." Naru said.

The rest thought it was a good idea too. If she were to tell Ino, the rest would spread like wild fire.

Sakura woke up.

"Huh? What happened? Did you get rid of the bandits?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, Ita-nii and Kaka-nii just finished burning the bodies to get rid of them." Naru lied.

"Oh i see, thank goodness! Let's go home, i don't want to run into any more of them." Sakura said.

The rest were thankful towards her lie and went on their way.

Then a dark mass of shadows came.

"Great first demons and now shadows...what's next?" Naru sighed. "Zabu-oji-chan, Icy, and Sakura have to stay back. Only our potential will work here."

The three nodded and took to the trees.

"This is your first battle guys, so be careful." Naru commanded.

The other three nodded.

The three of them started to throw attacks left and right, using their evokers. Though since they were not used to it yet, they took care of the weaker ones.

"Yamato Takeru! MEGIDOLAON!" Naru commanded as she shot her temple.

A white prince-knight like persona came forth and nodded. The almighty blast hit the rest of the shadow obliterating them.

"You guys can come out now." Naru said. "Good job you guys, not bad for your first time."

The three looked tired since they were not used to attacking with their personas yet.

The other three came from the trees.

"Tch...looks like they escaped from the shadow world, i'll have to talk to my helper about this." Naru stated.

"What were those things?" Sakura asked.

"Shadows, the negitive feelings and energy of someone's heart." Naru replied. "I have to warn Jiji about this, if other ninjas on missions attempt to attack these things, their minds could be rendered useless, they would be considered the walking dead in a sense. Ninjutsu won't do as much damage as a persona's power. I'll know if there are high lvl ones around and thats where we're going to have to come in."

Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke were nodding along as they were now sitting on the ground panting.

"Sigh...you know what, i'm just going to fly as to hokage tower. I don't think those three will be able to walk for a while since they aren't used to using their powers yet. **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**" Naru said.

A beautiful large pheonix popped in.

"Do you need something Naru-sama?" The Phoenix asked.

"Yes, we need to get to hokage tower so i'll need to ride on you." Naru said.

The phoenix nodded and naru helped everyone get on top. Once they were on they flew off towards hokage tower.

One they there there they landed on the roof and the phoenix disapeared.

**

* * *

**

HOKAGE OFFICE

*Knock knock*

"Come in" The old kage called.

The group came in and Naru immediately explained everything that happened.

"I knew i'm getting old for this...I'll put Zabuza on a one month probation and Haku can become a Medic nin. Naru, please try to find more people with the 'potential' so we can be prepared and i'll warn the other ninjas to appoach with caution or flee on sight." Sarutobi said. "sakura, can you leave for a second please? i need to talk to them alone."

Sakura was about to say something but thought wisely and left. The old kage sent out the ANBU and put up a silencing jutsu.

Naru then proceeded to explain about the demons and devil arms. Sarutobi vowed to keep it a secret.

* * *

Naru left and after that, she bought a mask just like Kakashi's. Later that day she was told to meet up at the bridge for a team meeting.

On the way there she was followed by a square rock.

"Konohamaru, you can come out now. No rocks are square."

Konohamaru along with 2 of his friends came from the rock, declaring how she was fit to be his rival and introduced themselves at the konohamaru corps. They asked her to play ninja but sakura came along and he insulted her forehead so she chased him around the corner.

"Let me go!"

"That hurt kid!" the one in black said.

"C'mon lets just go." The girl with a fan said.

"No, i'm going to teach this kid a lesson." The boy said.

"I'm going to be a part of this." The girl said.

Naru appeared by his side with Ebony pointed at his temple.

"Let go of him or a bullet will go through your skull." Naru said impassively.

Kankuro was scared so he dropped Konohamaru and Konohamaru hid behind Naru.

Temari was stunned at this as well.

_I didn't see her move nor did i sense her! _They both thought.

"Enough. You're an embaressment to the village Kankuro." The red head said.

"H-Hey G-Gaara..." Kankuro stuttered.

Naru put her gun down and Gaara appeared before Kankuro, staring at Naru.

Naru did something Temari and Kankuro would never do, she walked up to him and hugged him!

"Nice to see you again...Gaa-kun..." Naru said and she kissed him on the cheek. Gaara blushed slightly.

_GAARA BLUSHES? WHO IS THIS CHICK? _Kankuro and Temari thought.

Gaara hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek also.

"Nice to see you as well...Na-chan." Gaara said softly.

_THEY HAVE NICKNAMES FOR EACHOTHER? _The two inwardly yelled.

"Well, that was a good reunion, you must be here for the Chuunin exams am i right?" Naru asked.

The three nodded.

"Well i really must go now. I have to meet up with my team and come up with a lame excuse for being late! Ja!" Naru walked passed them, as she did she whispered barely enough for them to hear. "Don't participate in that invasion if you know whats good for you..."

Gaara wasn't going to participate because of Naru anyway and the other two were just shocked.

Two hours later at the bridge Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi was waiting at, Naru popped in with Kakashi, both holding a book with their faces buried in it's contents.

"Sorry we're late, i had to save a drowning fish and Kaka-nii had to teach a pig how to fly, after of which we both got lost together on the road of life because a black cat kept crossing our paths." Naru said impassively and Kakashi nodded along.

The Uchihas sweatdropped.

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naru and Kakashi asked at the same time.

Sakura now had a huge vein on her forehead and the Uchihas had an even bigger sweatdrop than before. Just then a black cat along with a pig with wings that was barely flying above the ground crossed the bridge they were standing on and a fish flew over their heads with scuba gear attached.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And you said that we were lying..." Naru sighed.

Kakashi nodded while looking proud at this.

"Anyway...Enough of that. I have permission slips for the Chuunin exams for the three of you." Kakashi said as he gave them each a slip.

"Sign them and hand them in. The exam room is 301 at the academy." Kakashi stated as he poofed off.

Sakura squealed in delight and sasuke just smirked. The three hurried and handed in their forms.

* * *

The next day the three walked to the academy where they saw a gentjutsu on the door sign that changed the number to 301 from 201. Sasuke was about to say something but Naru covered his mouth.

"This is to weed out the competition, don't say a thing." Naru said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and went on ahead.

They walked into a room filled with other genins and the rookie nine had a reunion.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun you made it." Ino glomped him and Sakura was trying to get rid of her. Key word is _trying_.

Sasuke looked towards Naru in a sign for help and Naru just sighed. Naru took out Ebony and Ivory and pointed them and Ino's and Sakura's head.

"Shut up and get off him or i'll blow your head off when i get the chance got it?" Naru glared.

The Two girls whimpered under her intense glare and backed away from him. Sasuke just moved closer to Naru, seeing as how she scared off his fangirls. He deemed it safe to be around her.

A silver haired boy came into the picture and told them to quiet down. Showing them nin info cards. They got some info on Gaara and Lee but when it came to Naru, it was completely blank. Afterwards Naru walked up to the Kabuto and cupped his face with her hands, making him blush a bit and wondering on what she was going to do. Naru leaned in towards his ear.

"You're really cute, why not work for me instead of the snake? I can free you from his binding shackles..." Naru whispered in his ear as she blew her warm breath over his ear right after, making him shiver a bit.

Kabuto stared a her. _Can she really free me from Orochimaru? _(I know Kabuto works for orochimaru willingly but i wanted to make him a good guy for once)

"I can promise that you'll be safe with me...You have the the Silver Devil's word..." Naru whispered.

_The Silver Devil? THATS HER? If she means what she says then i'll gladly do it. _Kabuto thought.

Kabuto nodded eagerly.

"Good, now then, you will bear the mark of the Silver Devil..." Naru whispered.

Naru licked his neck and bit into it. Creating a special devil's tattoo mark.

"With this, Orochimaru cannot touch you let alone harm you...you serve me now, you are free from him..." Naru said into his ear.

"As you wish my Mistress...I swear my loyalty to you with my whole being." Kabuto said and he bowed down to her and kissed the back of her hand.

"SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!" A man in a black trench coat with a bandanda type headband on his head shouted.

Ibiki then explained the first exam, all of which Naru answered easily. Then came the forest of Death. Which she got to the tower in a day right after she beat the shit out of Orochimaru (She had to take off her weights) and tied him to a post with his arms cut off and his mouth gagged, She also put a big sign on him that read 'I'M A GAY PEDOPHILE' on him just for laughs. She even put a seal on his back making sure that he was paralized with no use of chakra what so ever along with barrier seals to make sure that only someone profricient in seals like Sarutobi or Jiraiya could take them down. She sent a signal for the Hokage to come and take Orochimaru away. The rest of the days was spent with Kabuto in questioning and on probation for a month like Zabuza. They agreed for him to work with Naru and her team as a special jounin and medic nin so Naru could keep an eye on him, not that he minded and Naru was okay with it too. But since he was to be promoted to special jounin after his probation, they took him out of the Chuunin exams. Orochimaru was executed after they got all the info they could possibly get from him. The peliminaries soon began and team 7 along with team 9 were beside eachother on the balconies.

"AH MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL CONTEST AS OUR RECONDS STAND AT 45-44!" Gai exclaimed drastically.

Lee followed in his footsteps. "YES! NARU-CHAN! LET US ALSO START OUR ETERNAL RIVALRY! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naru and Kakashi asked at the same time, looking up from their books.

_It's a second Kakashi! _The bystanders thought.

"NOO! KAKASHI! YOU CORRUPTED YOUR STUDENT WITH YOUR COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE!" Gai cried out. "LEE! YOU MUST MAKE HER YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL AND BRING BACK HER SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH AS YOUR YOUTHFULNESS BURNS BRIGHTLY!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They hugged eachother while crying, then a sunset on the shore's edge popped out of nowhere. All the innocent bystanders where blinded by this sight.

Naru just twitched at the sight, not being able to comprehend the scene before her.

"Do they do this all the time?" Naru asked.

"You have no idea..." Kakashi, Tenten, and Neji sighed at the same time.

"Anyway...back to the matches. It's starting now..." Naru said.

Sasuke went up with some dude from the sound and kicked hiss ass hard. Zaku lost against Shino. Sakura and Ino got a tie becuase they were so weak. Chouji lost to Dosu, Shikamaru won against Kin, Kankuro won against Masumi, Temari won against Tenten, Gaara won against Lee by knock out from sand, and Neji knocked Hinata out. Now it was Naru's turn against Kiba.

"Yahoo! This is going to be a definite win huh Akamaru." Kiba boasted as he jumped into the ring.

"You're going to regret ever underestimating me." Naru calmly said. "Are dogs allowed?"

"Yes, Nin ken are like kunai and animal summons, they are also considered weapons and tools for ninjas to use." The proctor replied.

"Okay then, if he gets to use a dog then i get to use mine." Naru said. "Come Cerberus, show them what you're made of."

Naru's daggers morfed under her trench coat and a 50ft tall 3 headed ice hound with a spiked ice collar on each neck connected together by a loose chain appeared beside her. Cerberus had extremely sharp teeth, black fur and patches of his body is covered by ice, including some of it's heads. The middle head bowed down before her and Naru climbed on top of his head.

Everyone was scared shitless at the sight of such a scary dog, if it could be called one.

"Do you like my puppy? He still has some growing to do but he'll do for this fight." Naru said as she patted the dog's middle head.

_THAT'S NOT A PUPPY! _Everyone thought.

_I'm glad that i didn't have to fight her. _The genins thought.

Anko on the other hand had stars in her eyes looking at the vicious 3 headed hound along with Ibiki.

"P-Proctor...I-I forfeit..." Kiba stuttered under the 3 headed dog's glare while Akamaru just whimpered with his tail between his legs.

"N-Namikaze N-Naru wins by forfeit..." The proctor stammered, being really uncomfortable near the large ice dog.

"Damn..." Naru cursed. "Sorry Cerberus, you can come out and play next time."

Naru hopped off the dog and Cerberus returned to being 2 chained daggers under her trench coat.

"Sigh...and here i thought i was going to get a decent fight..." Naru pouted as she walked back to her team. The team tried to comfort her.

"Naru...was that your weapon?" Itachi asked, whispering in her ear.

Naru nodded and whispered back. "You can do it too with your scythe."

Itachi blinked and looked at the scythe that was strapped to his back along with his ANBU katanas.

"I see... I can use this as a trump card if it is ever needed." Itachi said.

Itachi had grown rather attached to his scythe, mainly because it kepts fangirls and enemy nin from jumping him when his back was turned. Anyone who he didn't care for or didn't consider an ally got cuts from the scythe's wind aura when they got to close to him.

"Alright then, now that all the matches are over, winners, please come down here and pick the numbers for your next match." The proctor called.

Naru hopped back down.

Naru got 1.

Neji got 2.

Gaara got 3.

Dosu got 4.

Kankuro got 5.

Shino got 6.

Temari got 7.

Shikamaru got 8.

Sasuke is to fight one of the winners.

They all left the tower and headed home, right after they were imformed that the finals would be taken a month later.

* * *

On the way home Naru past the Hot springs, and there was a familiar old pervert peeking at the women's baths.

"Ero-sennin, what the heck are you doing?" Naru asked.

Jiraiya looked at her. "Research of course."

"Things never change..." Naru sighed. "THERES A PERVERT PEEKING ON THE WOMEN'S BATH!"

A mob of angry women came out and gave the old hermit a beating before they left.

"DAMN GAKI!" Jiraiya cursed. "What was that for?"

"For peeking on women, also i thought i should let you know, that i kicked that pedo-hebi's butt and they executed him not to long ago. I also got his right hand man to work under me." Naru deadpanned. Naru met Jiraiya during her travels before she was a genin.

Jiraiya dropped his jaw.

"YOU WHAT?" Jiraiya shouted. "HE'S DEAD?"

"Uhh...yea?"

"AND YOU GOT HIS RIGHT HAND MAN TO WORK UNDER YOU?"

"Yea...?"

"H-HOW?"

"You know what, why dont you go talk to the old man about this, he'll explain everything to you." Naru said.

Jiraiya just nodded and headed off to Hokage tower.

"Good...hmm whats this? More people who smell of the snake...five to be exact..." Naru said to herself. "Kabuto, come here."

Kabuto got her signal from his glowing tattoo and hopped off to find Naru. Moments later he found her by the bath house.

"Hai Naru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"I smell 5 others who reek of that snake, you're coming with me to confront them." Naru commanded.

"Of course, as you wish my mistress." Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

The two hopped off towards the smell, there they found a man who had 6 arms, a girl with magenta hair, a man with 2 heads, an albino, and a large sized man.

"Where is Orochimaru-sama? Weren't we supposed to meet him here an hour ago?" The 6 armed man complained.

"Just shut up you 6 armed bastard and wait!" The girl scolded.

"What do we have here? The sound 5?" Kabuto hopped into their view.

"Kabuto? Where is Orochimaru-sama?" the albino asked.

"He's dead. Didn't you hear?" Kabuto replied.

"DEAD? What do you mean he's dead? If thats true then why didn't our curse marks go away?" The man with two heads asked.

"Probably yours are the older version." Kabuto guessed. "Anyway, i serve under a new master now."

"Really? Who?" The fat man asked.

"Namikaze Naru, please come down my Mistress." Kabuto called.

Naru came down a second later.

"Who're they Kabuto?" Naru asked.

"Wait, you're serving some kid?" the 6 armed man asked.

"Be respectful towards Naru-sama!" Kabuto glared.

The 5 flinched under his glare.

"I'll ask again, who're they Kabuto?" Naru repeated.

"I'm sorry Naru-sama, these are Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. They are Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon, and Kimimaro." Kabuto pointed each of them. "They were known as the 'Sound 5'."

"Hn. Would you like to join me? You 5? I can free you from your curse that erodes your bodies." Naru offered. "After all, i killed Orochimaru..."

"YOU KILLED OROCHIMARU?" The 4 of them shouted. Kimimaru kept silent but his eyes widened.

"Yes...it was quite a battle...heres the picture." Naru handed them a photo.

The 5 looked at it and 4 of them bursted into laughter. Kimimaru was just shocked. After a while they calmed down.

"Hey kid, can you really free us?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes, I've done it for Kabuto, why not for you as well?" Naru asked. "You will each bear the mark of the Silver Devil."

"WHAT? You're the Silver Devil? The great descendant of Dante and Vergil the Legendary sons of Sparda the Dark Knight?" Kidomaru practically shouted.

"Yes." Naru deadpanned.

"Wow..." Sakon widened his eyes at the new revelation.

"I accept!" Jirobo said.

"So do I." Tayuya agreed.

The rest of them just shrugged and agreed also.

Naru gave them each the tattoo of the Silver Devil, completely burning off the curse mark.

"Hmm...Kimimaru...you have a lung disease am i correct?" Naru asked.

"Yes...i was told that it cannot be cured." Kimimaro said.

"It can be..." Naru said.

Kimimaro widened his eyes.

"Are you sure Naru-sama? Even i could not cure it." Kabuto said.

"Yes, but you've never tried Devil's blood." Naru said. "Kimimaro, kneel down before me and open your mouth, i'm going to give you a couple drops of my blood and that should cure your disease."

Kimimaro did as told. Naru cut her wrist and dropped a few drops of her blood into his mouth and he swallowed.

Kimimaru felt a small burning sensation in his chest, it died down after a few minutes and he felt better than ever.

"Kabuto, please check his lungs." Naru commanded.

"As you Wish Naru-sama." Kabuto then proceeded to check his lungs, only to find them perfectly healed. "It's healed...the damages to his lungs are gone and i didn't find any traces of the disease left."

"Devil's blood has amazing healing properties, even if i was to get a fatal wound like a stab to the heart, i can still heal from it. I cannot however regenerate a limb." Naru explained. "though my blood will only work on someone who bears my mark."

The 5 nodded and kneeled before her. "We live to serve our new mistress with our body and soul." They recited.

Naru nodded.

"Come, let's go, i have to tell Jiji about this."

Sarutobi was shocked, and again he mumbled to himself about how he was too old for the job and Jiraiya just laughed. The 5 were put on probation under Naru's care along with Kabuto, each of them were to be promoted to special jounin after the probabtion was over.

The 5 of them lived in Naru's house along with Kabuto. They were each relieved to get a room that had a comfortable bed and their rooms didn't have a creepy gloomy feel to them, they had the feeling of being at home, something they haven't felt for a long time.

Team 7 was supposed to meet up at ground 7. As usual, Naru arrived there 3 hours late with Kakashi, Sound 5 and Kabuto followed right after her.

**

* * *

**

At ground 7

Naru poofed in along with Kakashi. The sound 5 and Kabuto were hiding in the trees, watching over their new master.

"Sorry we're late, I had to save Naru from evil clown pirates with my mad jounin skills, after of which we had to take the long way because they blocked us off by setting evil plot bunnies to guard the main route." Kakashi lied.

Naru nodded along with his lie.

The Uchihas sweatdropped.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naru asked, turning towards her. Kakashi beamed towards Naru, looking proud.

The sound five sweatdropped at the lie and they snickered at her reply. They were happy with their new master, she was aloof and easy going, she wasn't some dictator wishing to take over the world and she was nice to them.

"Anyways, we're here to discuss the rest of the month, I'm going to train my little brother for the exams." Itachi stated.

"I'll help Sakura raise her skills, i'll help part time with her ninjutsu, Gai can help with her Taijutsu, and Kurenai will help her with her genjutsu." Kakashi said. "What about you Naru?"

"I guess i'll bother Ero-sennin to help me with sealing since i only know a few seals..." Naru suggested.

Kakashi nodded.

"You 6, come out of the trees, now!" Itachi commanded.

Sound 5 and Kabuto came out of the trees and walked towards them.

"State your business." Kakashi commanded.

"We're here with our Mistress, she is our Master and we followed her." Kimimaru said as he pointed to Naru.

"Your master? Naru-baka? Why would you serve someone like her?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you dare insult Naru-sama little girl! She freed us from Orochimaru!" Tayuya glared.

Sakura hid behind Kakashi.

"Hmph, pathetic, the fangirl type huh?" Tayuya scoffed. "Girls like you stain the Kunoichi title."

"Thats what i said when i told her off, but it just went through one ear and out the other. On the bright side, she takes her training...slightly more seriously..." Naru said.

"Wait a second, you serve Naru?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, she gave us back our freedom from Orochimaru so we now serve her." Sakon stated.

"Yes, they are my new companions. This is Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro. You already know Kabuto." Naru introduced.

The 6 were inwardly happy that she didn't refer to them as servants or underlings.

"Anyway, now that that is over, we're going to head to training ground nine and we're going to spar with Gai's team." Kakashi eye-smiled.

* * *

They all headed off to ground 9 and they were greeted by a horrible sight. Gai and lee were hugging in the sunset...AGAIN.

The 6 just twitched at the sight. Team 7 just sighed.

"AH MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS FINALLY HERE WITH HIS TEAM! OH! WHO ARE THEY?" Gai pointed at the 6.

"They are my new companions." Naru introduced them again.

"YOSH! LETS LET OUR STUDENTS PAIR OFF WITH ONE ANOTHER!" Gai shouted.

"Hmmm...I pick Tenten..." Naru said. "I'm already going to fight Neji in the finals anyway."

"H-Heh...R-Really now..." Tenten stuttered. She did NOT want to fight her because she saw Kiba's match with her and she didn't want to end up being that dog's breakfast.

"Kenjutsu only, i heard that you are great with weapons am i correct? Besides, any injuries sustained from our spar will be healed by Kabuto." Naru said as she took out Rebellion.

Tenten sighed in relief and agreed to her terms.

They took their stances and charged at eachother. Each of them not wanting to give in but Naru was obviously faster and much more skilled & talented in kenjutsu so she won in the end after 2 minutes. Tenten got off lightly with only a few minor cuts and bruises. Kabuto then went over to her and healed her injuries and Tenten thanked him.

"You're pretty good. You give a decent spar." Naru said.

Tenten beamed and looked at her sword with stars in her eyes.

"May i see your sword please?" Tenten asked.

"Sure...i guess...but be careful with it." Naru passed her the sword carefully, the sword didn't attack her under Naru's command.

"Wow...it's so beautiful! The craftsmenship and the design! The balance of the blade is perfect too!" Tenten complimented as she looked at her sword from different angles. "Where did you get such a wonderful sword?"

"From my former sensei. It was a gift." Naru said.

Tenten nodded and gave the sword back.

"Well well, at least there are some serious kunoichi around here, unlike pinky." Tayuya said.

The rest of the day was spent sparring with Gai's team. Over the next month, Sasuke was training with Itachi, Kakashi along with Gai and Kurenai was seen helping Sakura and Jiraiya helped Naru with her sealing, giving her some pointers and such. She was nowhere near a master but she was decent at the art. She also spent her time sparring with Sound 5 and Kabuto taught her more about the human anatomy. Sound 5 were soon renamed as the Shadow Hunters becuase Naru gave them each a persona so they could get rid of any shadows that they came accross or were ordered too upon report. The Shadow Hunters and Kabuto were finally taken off probabtion. Soon the finals came and everyone gathered. There were many guards since they knew about the invasion, too bad the sand and sound didn't hear about Orochimaru being dead yet.

The other contestants left the arena, leaving Naru and a nervous Neji in the arena.

"HAJIME!" The protor shouted.

Naru took out Yamato and got into a battle stance while neji got into his Jyuken stance. Neji charged at her but she dodged all of his strikes. Naru just used her demonic speeds to get behind Neji with Yamato at his throat, hovering extremely close to his jugular vein.

"I conceid..." Neji sighed. He knew he didn't stand a chance but it was better to try than just give up.

"Winner, Namikaze Naru!" Genma shouted (The Proctor).

The crowd cheered and were shocked that Naru was the Yondaime's Daughter. Many were shamed that some of them used to be in one of the mobs that beat Naru when she was little.

Dosu was killed earlier that month by Gaara, and Baki became the replacement Kazekage after they found their real kazekage dead in a ditch in the desert. The sand didn't have anymore reason to invade Konoha.

The rest of the finals went smoothly, though at the end the sound attacked. The konoha nins were already prepared and attacked them ruthlessly. In the end the invasion failed miserably because the sand nins found out that Orochimaru killed their Kazekage and were extremely angry. The Sand and Leaf alliance was a bit unstable but they worked it out in the end. The next day was spent repairing any damages to the village the sound had caused.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Naru were called to Hokage's office.

**

* * *

**

Hokage's Office

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." Sarutobi said.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naru came in.

"Ahh, i was waitng for you three." The old kage smiled.

"What did you need us here for Jiji?" Naru asked.

Sarutobi just chuckled. "You three are promoted to Chuunin. Congradulations."

The three were shocked.

"Tch...troublesome." Shika sighed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama/jiji!" Neji and Naru bowed.

"You may go downstairs for a vest if you like." Sarutobi smiled.

The three left after that awaiting to tell their team the good news.

When Naru left the building she just realize what time of the month it was and headed straight home. Usually a week after her period was over, her demonic heat would start, if she didn't let out her frustrations or kill some demons (which was impossible since there weren't any at the moment), she would go beserk.

She rushed in through her front door, ran to her room, and sat down on her bed, her face slightly flushed. She took off her weights and put them on the floor.

"Is there something wrong Naru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

The Shadow hunters were out on patrol around the village walls. They weren't home often because they were busy enjoying their newfound freedom and Naru didn't care about what they did during the day as long as it doesn't cause her trouble. Kabuto usually stayed at home reading some medical journals he gets from the library and looks over his own notes. Once in a while he helps out at the hospital, but in reality he just wanted to stay close to Naru. Mainly because Naru cleansed his mind from his sick experiments that Orochimaru brainwashed him with (That didn't happen but i wanted to give Kabuto a chance here).

"It's my demonic Heat...it's acting up again..." Naru sighed.

"Demonic heat?" Kabuto asked. "Is that a disease?"

"No...it's a condition from the devil's blood, though Dante and Vergil don't have to go through with it. The lucky bastards... Anyway, once a month, a week after my period is over, my sexual frustrations would rise to high levels. I used to let it out by killing demons...but since there aren't any demons around at the moment i'm screwed. Theodore is too busy to help me because he's helping his sisters out with checking the Great Seal that his old Master resides in. DAMMIT!" Naru slumped.

"I'll help you Naru-sama..." Kabuto offered.

"You'd really help me? Are you sure?" Naru asked, her eyes widened a bit.

"Anything for you Naru-sama..." Kabuto said.

"If you help me, you'll have to once a month, possibly more." Naru warned.

"That's alright, i already told you that i'd serve you with my entire being." Kabuto reassured her.

"Then come here Kabuto..." Naru beckoned.

Kabuto walked over to her and Naru pulled his face towards hers and slipped off his glasses, putting them on the bedside table. Naru kissed him full on the lips and licked his bottom lip. Kabuto opened his mouth and let Naru explore him. Naru passionately kissed him out of dire lust and Kabuto openly welcomed it. Naru closed the door to her bedroom and locked it with her devil powers while still kissing Kabuto.

(Insert Lemon Scene Here with your Imaginations)

Naru was now exhausted with her face still flushed and was panting while lying in the bed under the covers, their clothes ended up all over the room somehow during their interaction. Kabuto panted with his face slightly flushed. He was sitting up and leaning his left arm on his left knee. The bed covers were covering his lower parts. He was still comprehending what just happened.

"That was soo good..." Naru purred as she curled up next to him.

They were at it for hours before Naru finally got tired, not that Kabuto minded.

Kabuto looked towards Naru who was falling asleep, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Naru let him sleep in her bed from now on just in case, she was going through puberty after all. Soon after they were both asleep.

The next day Kakashi called up a meeting.

**

* * *

**

Training ground 7

Again, Naru showed up 3 hours late with Kakashi, Kabuto followed soon after. Even Itachi and Sasuke showed at 3 hours late with them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed.

Naru, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and even Kabuto sighed. _You'd think she'd learn by now..._

"Oh really? Are you sure that you're just not early?" Naru retorted.

"I'M SURE! Huh?" Sakura took a close look at Naru and Kabuto, their hair was a bit messy and their clothes were a bit crumpled. Their faces were slightly flushed and their lips were a teensy bit bruised from kissing. "Whats up with you and Kabuto?"

Naru and Kabuto widened their eyes a bit. _Shit, she found out!_

"Now that i take a good look..." Itachi said, raising an eye-brow.

Kakashi sniffed the air around them and widened his eyes.

"You...You smell like sweat and pheramones..." Kakashi barely got out.

"They have hickeys on their necks too...i thought they were bug bites..." Sasuke said.

"Well...Kabuto was just helping me with a...umm...condition i have..." Naru blushed slightly.

"What sort of condition...?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well...it's like this..." Naru thus explained her Demonic heat and how Kabuto agreed to help her. "So...yea thats about it. Kabuto will come with us from now on on missions as a medic nin and as a controller of my demonic heat."

Kakashi fainted along with Itachi.

The rest of team 7 just sighed.

They waited about 30 minutes because they both woke up.

"Glad to have you awake." Naru said.

"Sigh...why didn't you tell us before?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, not like much would happen anyway, it's not like i could have asked Sasuke, you or Ita-nii to help." Naru deadpanned.

"I guess thats true...but that must suck though...having to do it or kill demons every month." Sasuke said.

"Meh... i got over it for about 8 years by killing demons since i was too young for that kind of stuff. But if Kabuto isn't there i very well may have to ask one of you, so you have to remember that." Naru sighed.

The three boys looked at each other and sighed as well. _I'd rather do it with her than have her go beserk and let her kill anyone or anything that gets in her way._

"Yea we'll help, thought i'd rather you ask either Itachi or myself to help you, Sasuke should keep his innocence." Kakashi said. Itachi agreed and Sasuke sighed in relief, he wasn't ready for something like THAT yet.

Naru nodded. "Thanks, sorry about it though...i wish i could help it but..."

"It's fine." Itachi said.

"Oh! And congradulations on making Chuunin Naru!" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"thanks..." Naru smiled.

"Anyway, did you hear the news? Tsunade-sama took the position of Hokage. Jiraiya-sama went through hell just trying to convince her, but it worked out in the end." Sakura said.

"No, i didn't hear about it, i was busy in bed with Kabuto don't you remember?" Naru deadpanned.

Kabuto blushed recalling the events.

"How did you even hear about that? not even i heard about it." Sasuke said.

"Never underestimate a fangirl's gossip ability Sasuke." Naru said.

"They were supposed to keep the information on the downlow, the ceremony starts soon anyway." Kakashi said.

The ceremoney took place and everyone was happy that Tsunade took the position of Hokage, she made the sandaime and Nara Shikaku her personal advisors and fired Homura and Koharu. Danzo was already gone along with his ROOT forces thanks to Kabuto's info. A kid named Sai also helped with gathering evidence to take down Danzo. Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice because she had great intrest in the medical field, and since the invasion, her fangirlish ways was knocked down a few pegs and she didn't want to be left behind n the team anymore. So taken out of team 7 temperarily. Since Sai had nowhere to go, he joined team 7.

"Well Sai, since you just joined our team. Let's introduce ourselves to eachother." Kakashi eye-smiled. "I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, i have likes, dislikes, hobbies and my dreams are none of your business."

"Namikaze Naru, i like my weapons, i dislike fangirls and egotistical bastards, i have some hobbies, my dream? i don't know, maybe follow in my father's foot steps and become hokage."

"Yakushi Kabuto, i like serving Naru-sama, i dislike anyone who disrespects my master, my hobby is to research and learn new things in the medical field, and my dream is to become one of the best medics in the world and help Naru-sama achieve her dream."

"Uchiha Itachi, i like my little brother, i dislike things that annoy me, i have hobbies, and i have dreams."

"Uchiha Sasuke, i like my brother and the fact that Naru keeps my fangirls at bay, i dislike fangirls, my hobby is to train. My dream is to restore the Konoha police force."

"Sai, i dont have a last name. i like learning new things, i dislike some things, my hobby is to draw, and my dream is to regain my emotions i lost training under Danzo."

* * *

It's been about 4 years since Sai joined the team, it was really fun. Kabuto and Sakura had to work full time in the hospital now. The Shadow Hunters were still wandering around. During those 4 years Naru awakened her Nature's essence abiltiy, being able to manipulate plant life. And the ultimate healing Kekkei genkai Shun Shun Rikka (Orihime's healing power). She was now considered the team medic. She even found out that Cerberus could turn into different weapons.

She was now considered a candidate for Rokudaime' Hokage after she killed Pain.

**

* * *

**

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"What's up Baa-chan?" Naru called.

"DAMN IT GAKI DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade growled.

(Naru helped Tsunade get out of some debts by gambling with her with her devil's luck on her 8 year journey.)

The rest of team 7 sweatdropped except Sai at the interaction, who just tilted his head in confusion. Right after, Neji and Gaara came along.

"Anyway, what mission was so important?" Naru asked.

"Well anyway, You team 7 along with Hyuuga Neji and Gaara will go to this wizarding school called hogwarts. You will be the guards o the school as well as participants in the tournament as the 4th school." Tsunade said. "Kakashi will be the teacher of hand to hand combat while Itachi assists him."

"Wait a second, i heard about those wizards. They're just a bunch of spoiled brats who can't do shit without their waving sticks!" Naru said.

Tsunade just nodded.

"Anyway, You will be part of the tournament called the 'Triwizard Tournament' and make sure none of the contestants gets harmed. Theres also something called the 'Yule Ball', so you'll need a date. Well Itachi and Kakashi don't have to get one becuase they're teachers, but the 5 of you do." Tsunade said."So i suggest you prepare formal clothing."

"Aww man, i actually have to find a date? Screw that i'll go with one of these guys instead. Going with someone i don't know won't bode well with me." Naru crossed her arms.

Naru was considered the number one most sought out bachelorette, with many fans that urged her annoyance to no end.

Sai was out of the question, he was simply to weird for her. It was either Sasuke, Neji, or Gaara, the three of them had helped with her Demonic Heat condition many times since Kabuto was now dating a fellow Kunoichi in the medical ward. Some of her friends told her that she should just get a boyfriend so she wouldn't have the problem but she just brushed off their attempts to set her up.

"I'm not going with Sai, he's too weird for my tastes, so it's either Neji, Sasuke, or Gaara." Naru said.

Over the Years, The council had got wind of Naru being the last of the Namikaze clan and being the Princess of the Uzumaki clan's royal leneige of the Whirlpool country. They obviously also got wind of her extremely rare and powerful Kekkei genkais. She was to be put under the Clan Restoration Act, they couldn't decide who to marry her too, so she was given a choice between Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, and Hatake Kakashi. She couldn't decide between them, they've all been there for her, they've all helped her with her Demonic Heat a few times or more. So with no choice, she was either to give them each a child or she was to choose one of her fiances to marry. But naturally since she didn't really give a crap about the council, well the civilian side anyway, she gave them the finger and stomped out. The four were her fiances on paper only. She was going to consider Gaara but the council wouldn't have it, the fact that she'd have to move to Suna and her Kekkei genkais would be theirs did not fit their plans well at all.

She had already claimed her heritages, the ones from his father and mother, so basically in most of the males eyes all over the elemental countries, 'If you get with her, you're set for life with money, power, and a beautiful wife'. She had recieved many political marriage proposals but turned them all down exept one. She didn't turn down Gaara's, even if the sand's council was egging him on to get a wife and the leaf's civilian council did not want it. It was her choice, besides, if worse comes to worse, Temari or Baki would take over being Kazekage if Gaara was to be forced t move to Konoha because of her.

"Hmm, decisions decisions..." Naru thought aloud.

"Why not just go with all three of them? According to some of the books i've read, a ball is consisted of more than one dance." Sai said. "They are your fiances after all."

"I guess...?" Naru said.

The three boys sigh.

"Wait a second, Gaara, why are you even going on this mission?" Naru asked.

"Temari insisted that i come, but i think part of the reason was because you were going on this mission." Gaara stated.

Naru just sighed.

"Well, good to have you buddy!" Naru smiled.

"Okay enough with this, you'll have to prepare a entrance performance as the schools in their world like to show off their abilities and skill to prove which school is better. And you also each have to wear these cloaks. On your guard duty, i don't want them to find out that the fourth school are the school's and tournament's guards." Tsunade said as she pulled out cloaks that looked like the Organization 13's cloaks from kingdom hearts, they each had the kanji for 'Elite Guard' stitched on the back. "You will also have to wear a mask, so go to the ANBU headquarters later to get one. Unless you already have one. You will be setting off tomorrow, so pack enough for a year, food and lodgings will be provided on the mission."

They all nodded.

"And Naru, i think it would be best for you to tell the Headmaster of the school of your 'condition' so you won't be disturbed." Tsunade said. "Make sure you put up barrier and silencing seals, i mean you're already a Seals mistress, so it should be no problem. So boys, if she requests one of you to help, you'd better help her, i don't want complaints of the fact that she went beserk alright?"

The boys nodded. Naru just sighed.

"Sorry guys, i don't want to be a burden or anything." Naru sulked.

The boys just shook their heads and consoled her.

The Next day they were readily packed and back in the Hokage's office.

"Great! The Man name Albus Dumbledore will be waiting for you at your destination. Kakashi will be assigned team leader and Naru will be the team medic. All of you will touch this port key and it will teleport you to this man." Tsunade stated. "And Naru, when you come back from this mission, i'll be stepping down from my position and you will be Rokudaime Hokage."

Naru brightened at that.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed them.

They all touched the port key and they off on their year long mission.

* * *

A/N: Okay, i've been having a lot of trouble deciding on who to pair her up with. I prefer some more than others but i'd still like to get your opinion on it never the less, it'll help me decide!

These are the choices:

Uchiha Itachi

Hatake Kakashi

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Neji

Subaku no Gaara

Or the ever so awesome choice for you girls out there... The reverse Harem!


End file.
